Skyscraper
by Heisui No Hikari
Summary: Você tem que me fazer sentir como se não tivesse restado nada de mim? - Songfic dedicada à FranHyuuga


**Skyscraper**

Minha primeira songfic, espero que gostem.

**OoOoO**

_**Skies are crying**_

_Os céus estão chorando_

_**I am watching**_

_E eu estou assistindo_

_**Catching teardrops in my hands**_

_Pegando as lágrimas com minhas mãos_

**OoOoO**

_O céu estava escurecido em tons de cinza, o que indicava que logo iria chover. Hinata estava andando pelas ruas de uma calma Konoha. Todos já haviam fechado seus comércios e se alojado em suas casas. Mas não ela. Hinata andava sem rumo em Konoha, e logo uma fria chuva começou a descer, seguida por cruéis trovões e uma violenta e devastadora ventania, que teimava em levar tudo que estava ao seu alcance. Mas ela não se importava. Andava bem lentamente, com passos silenciosos e cálidos. Mesmo fria por fora, sentia um grande queimar dentro de si. Queria que aquela dor passasse. Queria que alguém a entendesse, a desse apoio quando mais precisava. Quase morreu por causa dele. Mas isso não importava mais. Pra ele. A chuva era como facadas na sua frágil pele. E logo, torceu para que um daqueles cruéis trovões a atingisse._

_Mas não atingiu._

**OoOoO**

_**Only silence as it's ending, like **__**we never had a chance**_

_O silêncio soa como um final, como se nunca fôssemos ter uma chance_

**OoOoO**

Seu corpo estava frágil, não se alimentava há dias e não falava com ninguém. Hinata estava só. Ninguém a entenderia.

Andava a passos lentos na silenciosa mansão Hyuuga.

Não era bem vinda ali e sabia disso. Era considerada um estorvo para o seu clã.

Até que uma as serviçais da casa lhe entregou um envelope em tom pastel como letreiro dourado:

"De: Naruto & Sakura

Para: Hyuuga Hinata"

**OoOoO**

_**Do you have to, make me feel like there is nothing left of me?**_

_Você tem que me fazer sentir como se não tivesse restado nada de mim?_

**OoOoO**

Sentia-se morta.

Já sabia que Naruto e Sakura estavam noivos há um ano, e que logo essa hora iria chegar. E foi como se ela tivesse morrido.

**OoOoO**

_**You can take everything I have**_

_Você pode levar tudo que eu tenho_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_Você pode quebrar tudo que eu sou_

_**Like i'm made of glass**_

_Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_**Like i'm made of paper**_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel_

**OoOoO**

_Hinata tentava segurar as tristes e traidoras lágrimas que teimavam a cair._

_Era muito pra ela._

_Saíra correndo por Konoha, sem rumo, em meio a um céu escuro e sem vida, com o coração a pertado e lembrando-se da cena:_

_-Eu não amo a Hinata, eu amo você, Sakura. A Hinata pra mim é apenas uma boa amiga. – Naruto dizia aquelas palavras cheias de vida como se sua vida dependesse daquilo._

_E logo Sakura tomou Naruto num beijo avassalador._

"_Como queria que um raio me atingisse", pensava Hinata em meio a soluços, que antes, andava calmamente, mas agora, corria mais rápido que seus pés podiam._

_Queria se sentir livre daquele amor que sentia por Naruto, mas não conseguia. Não sabia como, simplesmente não conseguia. _

_Definitivamente não nasceu pra ser feliz._

**OoOoO**

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_Vá em frente e tente me derrubar_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_Eu vou levantar do chão_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_Como um arranha-céu_

**OoOoO**

"Tenho que ser forte", pensava Hinata.

"Chega de chorar"

"Chega de sofrer"

"Chega de me prender a algo que nunca vou ter!"

Rasgou o envelope que tinha em mãos e jogou em um lugar qualquer.

Tentou. Tentou novamente. Era fraca. Não tinha como ser forte numa hora dessas.

**OoOoO**

_**As the smoke clears**_

_Como a fumaça se dissipa_

_**I awaken, and untangle you from me**_

_Eu me desperto e desembaraço você de mim_

_**Would it make you, feel better to watch me while I bleed?**_

_Isso faria você se sentir melhor enquanto eu sangro?_

**OoOoO**

Trancou-se no banheiro com uma kunai. Precisava fazer aquilo, era o único modo de se sentir viva, pois não tinha propósito algum.

Passou violentamente a kunai em seu pulso. Foi só quando viu o sangue cor de carmim pingar no chão do banheiro escuro e sem vida. Se sentiu viva.

**OoOoO**

_**All my windows, still are broken**_

_Todas minhas janelas ainda estão quebradas_

_**But I'm standing on my feet**_

_Mas eu ainda estou de pé_

**OoOoO**

Depois de alguns cortes, ela percebeu que ainda estava viva, mas tudo ao seu redor girava. Mesmo há dias sem comer, ela não sentia nada. Apenas a agradável dor que sua pequena kunai lhe proporcionava. Até não conseguir mais enxergar.

**3 meses depois…**

**OoOoO**

_**Go run, run, run**_

_Vá corra, corra, corra_

_**I'm gonna stay right here**_

_Eu vou ficar bem aqui_

_**Watch you disappear, yeah**_

_Vendo você desaparecer, yeah_

_**Go run, run, run**_

_Vá corra, corra, corra_

_**Yeah it's a long way down**_

_Sim, é um longo caminho_

_**But I am closer to the clouds up here**_

_Mas eu estou mais perto das nuvens aqui em cima_

**OoOoO**

Estava sentada em uma cadeira de um pequeno cômodo do hospital. Eles fariam de tudo para que ela não se matasse, principalmente Sakura, a ninja médica chefe.

Para Hinata, era como se Sakura esfregasse na sua cara que era mais feliz que Hinata... aquela felicidade toda a deixava furiosa.

-Acalme-se Hinata! – falava Sakura.

-Me acalmar! Como assim me acalmar! Estão me mantendo presa! – gritava Hinata chorando.

Sakura pediu para ficar a sós na sala com Hinata.

-Hinata... Por que está agindo assim? Era uma menina tão doce... – Sakura tentava acalmá-la.

-Você fala isso por que não é desprezada! É forte! Então não pode me entender! – gritava Hinata, ainda presa no pequeno cômodo. – Você tem um propósito pra viver! Eu não tenho! Por que não me deixa morrer de vez? Eu sou um estorvo pra todos! Mate-me! – tentanva se soltar da camisa de forças.

Sakura entendeu de imediato. Quando se casara com Naruto, Sakura se sentira culpada por duas razões: Primeiro, estava se casando com Naruto apenas para preencher o vazio que ficara dentro dela, depois que seu amado Sasuke partiu; segundo, sabia que Hinata daria a vida por Naruto. Hinata amava Naruto mais que tudo no mundo. Amava mais ele que a si própria.

-Hinata... – começou Sakura, com uma vou pouco inaudível – Eu... sei por que está assim. E eu peço desculpas, eu realmente não amo o Naruto. Mas ele ME ama. – ela incentivou o ME – E não a você.

-Sakura... isso é... v-verdade? – perguntou uma voz sombria e entristecida que abrira a porta do cômodo bruscamente – Então era isso... você só se casou comigo para preencher o buraco que o Sasuke deixou aberto. – falava Naruto.

-Naruto... eu não – Sakura foi interrompida grosseiramente por Naruto.

-E ainda mantia a Hinata presa! O que estavam pensando? – gritava Naruto.

-Para a sua informação Naruto, ela queria morrer, o que você acha? Que iríamos deixar ela fazer isso? Ela é a herdeira Hyuuga! – gritava Sakura.

-Então é isso... – Hinata parou a discursão dos dois - Eu sabia... – e novas lágrimas começaram a brotar novamente de seus olhos brancos e sem pupila. Seu cabelo azulado estava escorrido, e estava com cortes por todo o corpo.

-Hinata, não é isso... – Naruto foi interrompido.

-Então quer dizer que... Só estão me mantendo viva por causa do meu clã... eu sabia... vocês não dão a mínima para a minha vida... – dizia Hinata entre soluços.

-Hinata, me desculpe... eu... errei. – dizia Naruto. – Enquanto TODOS não me davam a mínima, - enfatizou o todos olhando para a Sakura – você me amou, e deu a vida por mim. Desculpe-me por tudo que eu fiz com você. Eu prometo compensar com o que você quiser. – disse Naruto.

Hinata, para a surpresa de Naruto e Sakura, deu a seguinte resposta:

-Pode ficar. – respondeu ela friamente, saindo da sala.

**OoOoO**

_**You can take everything I have**_

_Você pode levar tudo que eu tenho_

_**You can break everything I am**_

_Você pode quebrar tudo que eu sou_

_**Like i'm made of glass**_

_Como se eu fosse feita de vidro_

_**Like i'm made of paper**_

_Como se eu fosse feita de papel_

_**Go on and try to tear me down**_

_Vá em frente e tente me derrubar_

_**I will be rising from the ground**_

_Eu vou levantar do chão_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_Como um arranha-céu_

_**Like a skyscraper!**_

_Como um arranha-céu_

**OoOoO**

_Pois é, abraços e deixem reviews n.n_


End file.
